Hades Kerbecs BD145DS
Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (known in Japan as Hell Kerbecs BD145DS) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is part of the Maximum Series due to it's Fusion Wheel having a diameter of 50 millimeters, making it the widest Wheel available. It is owned by Damian Hart. Face Bolt: Kerbecs The Face Bolt depicts "Cerberus". In Greek and Roman mythology, Cerberus or Kerberos, was the multi-headed hound (usually three-headed) of the Underworld ruler, Hell, who guarded the gates of Hell. The design shows Cerberus' three heads on a translucent yellow background. It looks like they're biting a chain going through the edge of their mouths. Energy Ring: Kerbecs *'Weight:' 3.3 grams Kerbecs has a three winged design like Hell with a notch separating each. It is among the heaviest Energy Rings and is yellow in colour. It is very useful in Defense and Stamina customizations, especially on Hell. Its black designs and the yellow designs represent the chains of Hell. The orange parts at the sides of the chains represent fire. Stamina Customizations Kerbecs is very useful when paired with the Hell Fusion Wheel in combos such as Hell Kerbecs BD145WD (Boost Mode). Attack: 2 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 3. Fusion Wheel: Hell/Hades *'Weight:' 39.6 grams Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's wheel has the widest diameter of all non-4D Fusion Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, good Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Wheels. Unfortunatly, the Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Track. It outclasses Dark, Killer/Evil, and Poison in Balance properties. This version is colored with Gold Paint. If you batte with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey. Its good in any type of customization. Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: BD145 *'Weight:' 8 grams Booster Disc 145 has two modes, one that increases the Attack (Normal Mode), and the other, that increases the Stamina (Boost Mode). Boost Mode, unfortunately is only compatible with the Hell Wheel as it is the same size as the Hell wheel as the disc's diamons fit in perfectly inbetween the three heads. But it is proven that Boost Mode is better because when Normal Mode is in use, when it attacks or gets attacked, it hits the arena floor, decreasing the Stamina and predicts a perfect loss. Underneath this disc is some some strange markings. It looks like some sort of code. We have no idea why the markings are there. There is a strange hole in the bottom of it, too. On three sides of the disc is the diomand shapes. These fit in the gaps of the Hell Wheel. When the disc is upside down, Hell Kerbecs BD145DS has some problems with floor scrapes when it's off balance and spin rotation is low. When its off Balance in Normal Mode and is using low performance tips or Q, Hell Kerbecs could start bouncing. Other Versions *'Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version': As the name states, it is almost entirely blue. He has some purple and this Bey is beautiful Especily when he spins. Includes an EWD Performance Tip and still contains BD145. Only a total of 3,000 were made. *'Hell Kerbecs Inferno Version': It is all red, except the metal wheel and face bolt which are black, the clear wheel, track and tip are all clear red, these where only aquired via corocoro lottery giveaway, only 100 were made. Trivia *Because of its matching colour as the Fusion Wheel, the Energy Ring is hardly noticable; therefore, Hades Kerbecs resembles a 4-Layer Beyblade. *Cerberus was a former constellation in space that was depicted as a three-headed snake that Hercules held in his hand. *The Beast inside Hades Kerbecs resembles the Bit-Beast of Zeo Zagart's Bey, Burning Kerberus. Burning Kerberus has a similar name to Hades Kerbecs and are both based on the same mythical creature. * Hell Kerbes seems like a 6-Layer Bey due to being able to take off the disc. Gallery HellKerbecsBox.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging HellKerbecs4.jpg|Hell Kerbecs HellKerbecs.jpg|Hell Kerbecs with Light Launcher V2 HellKerbecs3.jpg|Parts C2_23.jpg|Preview HellKerbecsStats.jpg|Stats ndfmfds.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version msdnd.PNG|Hell Kerbecs Blue Inferno Version T01500150 0150015011068515827.jpg|Blue Inferno Ver. bb99.jpg|Hell Kerbecs hell gate.JPG 212px-Beast.JPG 212px-Jfbvsdk.JPG 212px-Nsnncflwj.JPG Hellkerbecs.jpg The Gate.png|The Gate behind Hell Kerbecs BD145DS P VS K.jpg|Kerbecs vs Pegasis hKerbecs.jpg|Hades Kerbecs Spinning Rapidly Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Maximum Series Beyblades Category:Stamina Type Category:Team Star Breakers Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Stamina Type